


when the sun rises, will you?

by uncomfortablesock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Explosions, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomfortablesock/pseuds/uncomfortablesock
Summary: "isn't it beautiful? you always liked the sunrise." his broken voice interrupted the song."harmony at last."or,i made a short fic about everything blowing up :)
Relationships: none you weirdos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	when the sun rises, will you?

dull blue eyes looked up into the crater, ears ringing loudly in the deathly quiet.

it was all gone. 

all of it. 

all the effort, all the memories.

gone with the hopes and dreams of children, just wanting to be loved. 

those same dull blue eyes looked across the terrain, tears falling slowly. 

he slowly made his way up the destroyed stairs, blurry eyes not helping him prevent falling to his demise. 

thoughts were shambled, struggling to accept the fact that _everything_ , and _everyone_ was gone. 

he stopped walking, thoughts stopped suddenly as he realised. 

tubbo.

a shrill scream broke the pocket of silence, echoing around the empty land. 

a scream full of pain and grief, full of hurt and broken promises.

a loud scream that could be heard for miles.

he dropped to the floor where he stood, crying silently.

he stayed there for a while.

when he finally lifted his eyes up from the grass, he saw a familiar bench. 

a birch bench, just large enough to fit two teenage boys. 

it rested in the grass opposite the moon, which was barely visible, hiding under the forest trees and the endless mountains.

he lifted his frail-

_"too frail!", they screamed  
_

-body up to the bench as he looked into his enderchest. 

there were only two items.

with a soft click, a hauntingly familiar melody plagued his ears, the mellow tune of mellohi. 

he took the other object, not caring about the shattered glass cutting his fingers, and stared at it. 

a broken compass.

_my tubbo_ , said the side, etched with skill and a precision he would never master.

his vision tore from the compass only to look at the sunrise, the star lifting gracefully across the sky, which was orange from fire and grey from smoke.

"isn't it beautiful? you always liked the sunrise." his broken voice interrupted the song, as he stared back down at the compass.

the needle drooped without purpose, and the metal was dented and scratched.  
  


"harmony at last."

"rest in peace, tubbo." a drop of salty tears fell onto the compass.

he didn't notice through the blur in his eyes.

"i'll miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> ello! hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> first fic, so it's short and not that good. i'll upload sometime in the next week, i have a winginnit idea lol


End file.
